Rise Of Nightmares
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: When the son of Alex Shepperd is injured in a war, he finds himself in the town of silent hil. But, not only does he have to deal with the creatures thta roam there, but can he handle his own personal deamons as well?


_**Rise Of Nightmares**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Three things you can always count on… Death, Destruction , and Nightmares…**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Monster… that is what I have always been called. A freak of nature. A killer. But, what if I told you things weren't always this way? What if I told you, that at one point I was as human as you. What would think then?_

_ My story begins in Iraq, during one of Americas many wars. I was nothing but a soldier back then… Nothing but a ruthless killing machine. That is, until that one bullet changed my whole existence._

"Soldiers! Ready your weapons!" Sergeant Michaels yelled out, at the back of the infantry. My M16 felt like lead in my hands. I lifted up my gun, and took careful aim at the advancing army.

"FIRE!" at the sound of his screams, we opened fire at the the soldiers. My M16 rounds tearing through their bodies like a hot knife through butter.

I quickly ran forward, leading my brothers in arms into the midst of enemy territory. The sounds of gunshots filling my ears. Sounds of men screaming in their dying moments, that will forever haunt me.

"Grenade!" I screamed as pulled the pin out the frag I held in my hand. I quickly let fly into the arms of one unlucky man, who ran straight into his own men. During the midst of the screaming, one voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

It was the voice of my best friend, Private John A. Dice. I heard his screams of agony from across the field. "JOHN!" I screamed as I ran through the bullets, trying to get to my best friend's side.

When I got there, I found him lying in a pool of his own blood. A bullet lodged firmly in the upper right of his chest. He was breathing his last breaths when I was there. I tried to get the bullet out, but he slapped my hand away.

"Don't" he said, coughing at the energy it took. "It's too late, just kill those assholes for me…" He said as the last of life faded away from his body. I had tears running down my face, as I took his dog tag from around his neck.

I never saw the bastard creeping up from behind. As I shut his eyes for him, I felt a pain in the back of my arm. I turned around, and saw the guy who had shot me.

All sorrow had been replaced by anger. I was seeing red. I ripped the gun from his hands, and shoved the barrel into his mouth. I quickly pulled the trigger, and watched with sick satisfaction as the back of his head exploded.

"That was for John" I said, as I started making my way to the center of the field. "And this one's for me…" I said quietly as I located the man in charge of this assault.

I pulled the riffle from of my back, took a careful aim, and shot. The world seemed to stop, as the bullet slowly flew through the air. Slowly but surely making its way towards it's intended target.

At that exact moment, I felt a pain in my side. I looked down and saw a knife embedded into my side. The world had picked back up again.

I ripped the knife out of my side, fairly sure that the bleeding would stop in a minute or two. I held the bloody knife in my hand, and when I read the name it was like a slap in the face. _John A. Dice_. It was John's knife, the knife his girlfriend gave him before this fight, that had stabbed me.

I glared at the man that did this, and held the knife in a reverse grip. The man charged at me, and I was more than willing to end his miserable life.

That moment, the bullet I shot seconds before hit its target. The man fell dead, but I was too pissed to care. The man and I started a knife fight.

He slashed at my stomach, and I pulled my knife down and knocked his blade to the side. I quickly pulled back my left hand, and let fly forward hitting him in the gut. He retaliated by swinging the knife across my arm.

I pulled my arm back, and tried to get in another hit. But the knife cut across my face. I slashed him across the chest, and again on his stomach. He cut the hand my knife was in, and I dropped it to the ground.

He went after my neck again, but this time I was prepared. I grabbed his wrist, and in one swift motion snapped it. The man howled in pain, as I stole the knife from his now broken hand.

I quickly knocked him to the ground, and pressed the knife to his heart. I had a sick smile on my face, as I shoved the knife through his heart.

It was at that moment, that the tide of the battle changed. My brothers in arms falling at my sides. I felt a pistol being held to the back of my head, and I knew right then that I was going to die.

Their was a gunshot, and I felt an unbearable pain in the back of my head. As I fell to the ground, I heard my comrades scream my name.

"Hold on kid, just hold on!" I heard Michaels tell me, as black spots started to appear in my vision. I felt my heart beat start to slow, unable to keep pumping. "MEDIC!" I heard someone yell, as the world started to turn black.

"I CAN'T SEE" I screamed. The sounds of battle quickly fleeing my hears. Pain, searing through my entire body. I felt someone pick me up, and start carrying me somewhere.

My rational thoughts were the last thing to leave me. Before I died, I heard someone in my laugh. And at that moment, I knew that this was not the end, only the start of my new life.

_**Heh. Heh. Heh. Now that his body is dead, I can take over. But first, I'm going to erase this battle from your mind….**_


End file.
